But we're young
by Kyyu
Summary: But we're young...and in love. Serie de drabbles. Distintas parejas, en especial Sirius/Remus. Slash.
1. Noblesse oblige

_Lo primero de todo. Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, ni personajes, ni lugares, ni...bueno, ni nada. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. _

_Primer drabble de la serie. No es que el Drarry me llame especialmente la atención, de hecho no me gusta, pero hay personitas a las que no se les puede decir que no, así que...¡regalito para Morgian H. Stone! Siento que no haya lemmon, tendrás que conformarte con esto ;) _

_I. Noblesse oblige _

Para comprender a Draco, primero es necesario comprender a Malfoy. Debemos entender hasta qué punto el colectivo aplasta al individuo, y Draco, frágil, pequeño y ridículo, es arrastrado por la poderosa corriente de la sangre Malfoy. La familia lo es todo. Él, nada.

La familia Malfoy, constituye en su arrogancia, un todo, una unidad inamovible, un ancla en un mundo cambiante. Los Malfoy se enorgullecen de ser, simplemente de ser, tal como fueron hace mil años, y como seguirán siendo dentro de otros mil.

Y Draco empieza a darse cuenta. Entiende que su apellido aplasta su nombre, que su sangre aplasta su corazón, si alguna vez lo tuvo, y que él mismo no es más que un pistón de un eterno engranaje. La rueda gira, y él es solo una ínfima pieza, que fue, y que volverá a ser, con otro nombre y otro rostro. Pero eso no importa. Los nombres cambian, y da igual Scorpius, Draco, Lucius o Abraxas. Son una sola persona que retorna.

Piensa que puede sobrellevar la carga de ser un Malfoy precisamente porque es un Malfoy. Su sangre es la más pura de Inglaterra, nació un peldaño por encima de los demás, y se siente cómodo en ese lugar, el lugar que le corresponde. Y por eso cree que nada, ni siquiera ser quién es, puede destronarle. No imagina que aquello que lo encumbró, su estirpe, pueda convertirse en la peor de las maldiciones.

Y por eso odia a Harry Potter. Odia pensar que alguien que vive en un escalón inferior (y que está condenado a caer, tarde o temprano), pueda hacerle dudar de todo lo que le han enseñado.

Porque cada vez que le mira piensa que él no necesita sangre pura para brillar con luz propia (y le gustaría dejarse arder en esa luz como una polilla que se arroja a una llama). Piensa que a veces le gustaría ser solo Draco, y no Malfoy. Y por eso cada vez que le oye pronunciar su apellido, dejándolo resbalar con desprecio por sus labios, le odia un poco más (pero se muere por saber a que sabe su nombre en esos labios) Piensa que joder, a lo mejor si que es un héroe después de todo, y eso sí que le resulta insoportable, porque si la sangre pura no sirve de nada, y es posible desear no ser un Malfoy, y Potter es un puto héroe, algo extraño está pasando.

Reflexionando, piensa que puede que tenga algo que ver con aquello, si por aquello entendemos que últimamente a Draco le venga a la mente Potter en los momentos más inoportunos. Si por momentos inoportunos entendemos en mitad de la noche, cuando se despierta sudando en el dormitorio compartido, o a solas en la ducha, o en los vestuarios de quidditch, cuando se dedica a jugar a los científicos locos, sustituyendo mentalmente la cabeza de algún compañero particularmente atlético por la de Potter. La estúpida cabeza de Potter.

Y la carga se vuelve cada día más pesada. Cada vez que le ve, por dejarlo claro. Cada día ser un Malfoy parece menos un premio y más un castigo. Si antes le bastaba con ser un engranaje, una pieza irrelevante, ahora siente que Potter es un individuo entero, de pleno derecho, y que no se conformará con menos.

Pero también siente, en la ducha, apoyado contra la pared de azulejos blancos, o a solas en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, casi incapaz de pensar, mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad empieza a formarse en su mente, que incluso la pieza más pequeña puede desequilibrar la maquinaria. Un simple individuo puede romper el ciclo. No sabe que duele más, si la culpa o la esperanza.

Malfoy grita que debería odiarle, y Draco, en secreto, le ama.


	2. Historia de la literatura no mágica

_Seeeegundo. Esta vez son Sirius y Remus, probablemente mi pareja favorita de este fandom. Por si a alguien le interesa _Run until you hera the ocean's [...] y Starless are the nights of travel [...]_ son versos de un poema de W. H. Auden, titulado _Lady weeping at the crossroads. _Muy bonito :) Y como supongo que más de uno la reconocerá, la conversación entre Sirius y Remus no es mía, es de un capitulo de los Simpson. Gracias, Matt Groening, supongo._

2. _Historia de la literatura no mágica_

El libro está abierto sobre la mesa, y Remus contempla hipnotizado el baile de los intermitentes rayos de sol sobre las páginas que amarillean. Es la clase de sol que rara vez brilla en Grimmauld Place, pero esta vez la luz se afana, como desafiando a las letras impresas, amenazando a la oscuridad de la tinta.

Desliza los dedos sobre los versos, y el papel cruje ligeramente. _Run until you hear the ocean´s everlasting cry_. Y eso le gustaría. Correr hasta dejar atrás el pensamiento y la memoria. Desprenderse de la piel y la mente, llegar al mar, alejarse nadando hasta caerse por el horizonte y nunca volver. Por eso le gustan los libros.

Remus ha encontrado en ellos compañeros silenciosos y, por tanto, incapaces de juzgar. Ciegos a las cicatrices que le recorren el cuerpo, sordos a los aullidos estremecedores bajo la luna llena. Amigos sin juicio ni conciencia.

Le ayudan a huir. Al abrir el libro, las palabras comienzan a arrastrarse, le rodean, forman una espesa niebla a su alrededor. Nada entre ellas, alejándose cada vez más de la costa de la conciencia, y tropieza con una sílaba, una palabra, una frase, que le hace caer. El golpe de gracia. Se rinde totalmente a las letras que fluyen por sus venas en lugar de sangre, y se arroja al abismo, al horizonte. Más allá, no hay culpa ni remordimiento, ni tampoco dolor.

Sirius solía decir que ese era el primer síntoma visible de su locura.

_Se te acabará pirando la cabeza, ya lo verás. Como al tipo ese de los molinos, ese español….¿cómo se llamaba? _

Y Remus _Era Don Quijote, Sirius_

Y Sirius _No, no, no, no, ese no…El que se creía un caballero, no recuerdo su nombre._

Y Remus _Estoy seguro de que era Don Quijote. Compruébalo si quieres._

Y Sirius abría el grueso tomo de Historia de la literatura no mágica, y se lo devolvía a Remus con un gesto de niño pequeño que se ha equivocado, y murmuraba _No sale en el libro._

Y Remus se reía y una semana después volvían a empezar cuando Sirius pretendía haber leído El retrato de Dorian Gray o que Los viajes de Gulliver era una autobiografía realista.

Pero en el fondo, Sirius le entendía. Era el único. Ni James, ni mucho menos Peter, ni Lily. Ni siquiera Lily, aunque le doliera pensarlo. Solo Sirius, siempre Sirius. Sirius, que a pesar de todas sus protestas (_Lunático, tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no dejas de una vez ese puto libro y me haces caso? ¡Joder, me aburro!)_ adoraba escucharle leer a Auden en voz alta (_Starless are the nights of travel, bleak the winter wind_), que se había recorrido todas las librerías de Portobello buscando una edición inverosímil de _De profundis_ para regalarle, el único al que Remus se atrevía a confiarle sus escritos ocasionales (y daba igual lo pobre que fuera la idea que Remus tenía de sí mismo como escritor, porque para Sirius todo lo que salía de su pluma era inmejorable)

A Remus nunca dejó de sorprenderle que la persona más diferente (ruidoso, vehemente, hablador, extrovertido) de sí mismo (silencioso, discreto, callado, tímido) que nunca había conocido fuera aquella con la que podía entenderse sin necesidad de despegar los labios. Podían decirse en dos miradas lo que nadie habría podido decir con palabras. No entendían como ni por qué, pero era así. Ellos eran así. Y con eso les bastaba.


	3. That lucky old sun

Otra vez Sirius/Remus. Que le vamos a hacer, son demasiado adorables...Ah, por si a alguien le interesa,_ That lucky old sun_ es una canción, os recomiendo la versión de Louis Armstrong ;)

5. _That lucky old sun_

Remus ama el sol. De la única manera que sabe amar Remus, claro, en silencio. Todo lo contrario que Sirius, que entrará en la sala común de Gryffindor, o en el Gran Comedor, o en la primera clase que encuentre en el pasillo, anunciando a gritos que _los Rolling son el mejor puto grupo de la historia_, o _que el whisky de fuego es la cosa más cojonuda que he probado nunca_, o que los huevos revueltos que ha comido para desayunar eran los mejores que ha probado en su vida (a decir verdad, esto último no ha ocurrido nunca, pero nadie que lo conozca dudaría que es muy posible que pase).

Y tal vez para compensar el exceso de decibelios que provoca la simple presencia de Sirius Black, Remus se cree en la obligación de reducir al máximo su nivel de ruido. Remus jamás hablará de las cosas que le gustan si nadie insiste, ni tratará de iniciar una conversación si no le hablan primero. Pero por eso mismo, Sirius piensa que todo lo que hace es mucho más auténtico, más real. Remus no habla de las cosas que ama; las hace.

No presume de todos los libros que lees; simplemente los lee. No sermonea a nadie con sus vastísimos conocimientos de música; simplemente la escucha (siempre a un volumen bajo, y cuando cree que no molestará a nadie). Y no arrastra a nadie con él a los jardines, como Sirius haría, gritando que hace un día soleado, y azul, y precioso, y que van a pasarlo fuera. Simplemente sale fuera, independientemente de si alguien quiere seguirle o no, busca un sitio cómodo sobre la hierba, a la orilla del lago, y se sienta a leer. Nunca busca la sombra de los árboles, ni de los patios del castillo. Busca siempre los lugares soleados, y Sirius piensa que sentado en medio del oro de junio, Remus brilla con luz propia.

Él, que desde niño ha vivido a la luz de la luna, brilla como el sol en las tardes de junio, y en esos momentos Sirius solo puede abrazarlo. En esos momentos, Remus es total y absolutamente feliz. Tiene la luz del verano y tiene a Sirius. Sus dos soles. Pero es más feliz, tanto que el corazón le tiembla peligrosamente en el pecho, cuando Sirius se acerca llevando en la mano su escoba, y le sienta delante de él, y _agárrate bien_, y aunque Remus tiene pánico a las alturas, nadie puede tener miedo cuando Sirius le abraza de esa manera.

Remus se ríe, lo más alto que puede, porque están lejos del suelo, de todo y de todos, y no pueden oírle, y pregunta _¿adónde vamos?, _pero cuando Sirius responde, Remus ya ha oído su voz respondiendo en su cabeza, porque conoce la respuesta de memoria.

_Voy a llevarte al sol, Lunático. _


End file.
